Forever
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Ah, third Crooked Man fanfiction that I've written and I'm... not so sure I like this one... I actually have no fucking idea what was going through my mind when I wrote this. It was just... kinda sorta random, and I feel like the story itself is way too rushed, but oh well. *sighs* Anyway, the title sucks and the same warnings apply to most everything I've ever written. Yaoi.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Forever~

A Crooked Man Story

* * *

**Title:** Forever

**Words:** 2,019

**Warnings:** Fluff, Yaoi, the usual. *chuckles* This actually has a bit of hurt/comfort moments too, just to let you know.

**Pairings:** David/D

**Disclaimer: **Nope not a thing, still don't even own D's name. *smiles* And still, thanks to cursedgirls13 for the given name of D.

**Summary:** D has a nightmare about David and his ex-fiancé, and begins to have doubts about their relationship.

-0-

_Beautiful... that was all Daniel could think as he looked up at the alter and saw David standing there, a pure and genuine smile on his perfect soft, pink lips. David was beautiful and handsome, standing there with a nice, and no doubt expensive, suit. His silky golden brown hair was brushed and looked neat for once, and his gorgeous sea blue eyes were staring right down the aisle, and Daniel would have thought the older man was staring at him, with those eyes and that smile, until the music played and everyone turned their gaze towards the doors of the beautiful church._

_ There, in all her glory and smugness, Daniel noted with bitterness and jealousy welling up in his heart, was the beautiful bride, Shirley, David's ex-fiancé and now bride._

_ "No..." Daniel whispered softly and he turned his forest gaze to David once more, seeing the man watching his soon-to-be... wife walk down the aisle. "Damn it..." Daniel growled, still to his self, his fists clenching tightly and when Shirley reached David, they stood apart, both gazing lovingly at one another. "T-that should be me..." He had to cut himself off, for fear he would choke on them, and he sat down with everyone else, though reluctantly, tears threatening to spill down his pale, freckled, cheeks._

_ His mind was barely registering the words the priest said, his entire attention on the man who, by all rights, should be looking at him like that and not her...! It wasn't fair!_

_ "If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Daniel's head shot up at this moment and his eyes widened. This is my chance, he thought and gripped his shirt tightly in his hands before standing up, nearly stumbling at how fast he did._

_ "David!" He shouted, loudly, and everyone's eyes turned to him, including David and Shirley. Shirley had a sour, but still smug, look on her face and David was frowning at him._

_ "Daniel..." David said, "sit down." Daniel's eyes widened a little and his tears spilled over, but he shook his head and growled._

_ "No! Damn it! Don't marry her!" Daniel pleaded. "This isn't right! That's supposed to be me in front of you, it's supposed to be me you love! Not her!"_

_ "Daniel!" David snapped his name and Daniel stumbled back, his body tense and fear and hurt and anger was written in his expression and in his glazed eyes._

_ "No... no... please don't..." Daniel whimpered, trying his hardest not to break down._

_ "Sit down," David said, his tone dark and his expression hardened, "or get out."_

_ Shirley smirked at Daniel and the red haired man choked, falling into his seat, he closed his eyes tightly and tried, for David's sake, to quit crying. The wedding continued..._

_ "Do you, Shirley, take David to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked and Daniel shook with anger._

_ "I do." She purred, moving closer to David, to Daniel's love._

_ "And do you, David, take Shirley to be your lawfully wedded wife." Time seemed to stand still, Daniel's head slowly rising up and he glanced longingly at David, and just then, at that moment, his heart broke and his world shattered._

_ "I do..." David said softly and then... they kissed._

_ "NO!" Daniel cried out, his hands gripping his chest tightly and he fell to the ground, on his knees, crying harder than he ever had._

Daniel sat up sharply, his eyes wide and a strangled scream left his lips, tearing itself from his throat. "D-David..." Daniel cried, curling up in the blankets; it only added to his heartbreak when he realized the other side of the bed was empty, his nightmare taking full hold of him.

"Danny...?" David frowned, hearing crying from their bedroom and he walked into the room, his eyes going wide as he saw the sight of his lover curled in the blankets, shaking badly and crying hard. "Danny!" David rushed to the side of Daniel immediately and he wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him against his chest. "Shh... Daniel... it was just a dream... you're safe now, I'm here..." he murmured and David frowned in worry when Daniel clung to him, crying harder.

"D-David..." Daniel choked out, his eyes closed tightly, "p-please... please d-don't l-leave me...!"

David's eyes widened, "What...? Oh, Danny... Love, I'm not going anywhere." David said softly, sitting back against the headboard, his hold on Daniel tightening. "I'm not going anywhere..." he repeated, kissing the top of Daniel's head.

-0-

Daniel sighed softly, walking from the store, a few bags in his hands. It's been a few nights since he had the nightmare, but it was still gripping his thoughts. And since then, he'd had doubts of everything involving him and his beloved David.

And it was all _her_ fault...

"D?" Daniel looked up, his mood dampening when the girl of his thoughts walked up to him. "I knew I recognized you!" She grinned at him. "It's been such a long time," she chuckled and D had to do his hardest not to just ignore her and walk past.

"Oh, Shirley," he said instead and faked a smile, "it has been a while, hasn't it?" He questioned and she nodded.

"How are you and David?" She asked and Daniel frowned, but shook his head and he answered with his normal cheery tone, even if it was faked.

"We're fine, thank you." He said and was about to walk passed her when she stopped him.

"I'm glad to hear." She said and then added, "I'm actually wondering if I could come by and say hi, so, you don't mind if I tag along do you?"

Daniel's heart clenched and he took a careful breath before saying something he knew he would regret. "Uh, of course I don't mind." He answered with a weak grin. "I'm sure David wouldn't mind you popping in for a few minutes to say hi..."

And that was how he ended up in this situation, listening to David and Shirley talk about just anything they can while he was left to put away what he'd gotten from the store.

"I'm actually staying in town for a few days, a friend of mind is having a wedding and she wanted me to come and support her." Daniel froze at this, and the can he'd been holding fell from his hand, falling to the floor with a very loud crash.

"D-Danny?" David called to him, and Daniel cursed quietly to his self, leaning down and picking the can up, throwing it in the trash since it busted open. "Are you okay, love? What happened?" David was there in seconds, and Daniel sighed, cleaning up the mess.

"N-nothing... I'm fine..." he mumbled and David frowned, but then sighed and pulled Daniel to him, kissing his forehead.

"God, Daniel, don't scare me like that." He huffed and Daniel felt his cheeks getting warmer.

"Sorry..." he said softly and David smiled at him.

"Be more careful, okay?" Daniel gave a mute nod and continued to put away the groceries, just as David turned to Shirley, who was standing by the kitchen door. "Sorry Shirley," he apologized and Daniel felt his heart clench again, "I'm glad to hear you're staying for a little bit. Tell you friend I said congrats on her wedding." David chuckled and Shirley giggled, nodding her head.

"Of course. It's about time I get going anyway." She walked over to David and placed a kiss on his cheek, the action not going unnoticed by the already on-edge Daniel. "It was nice seeing you two again."

"You too." David said, and then chose that moment to decide to walk her to the door. "Bye, Shirley, have a safe trip."

"Thanks."

And then the door closed and Shirley was gone.

Daniel shook slightly and he braced his weight against the counter as he felt tears threatening to spill again. "D-damn it..." he growled to his self, trying to get a hold of his emotions. He didn't like this feeling... it made him feel weak and he hated it.

"Danny, love...?" Suddenly David was beside him, and Daniel let out a loud gasp, jumping in surprise, much to his chagrin. He turned to look at David, who was frowning at him in worry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Daniel pushed away from the older male and began rummaging around to find something to make for dinner.

"It's not nothing, Daniel." David huffed, grabbing Daniel's arm and pulling him against him. "You've been on edge ever since..." David seemed to pause there and Daniel stiffened up, his eyes closing tightly. "Ever since... the nightmare you had..."

"I said, I'm fine." Daniel said sharply, trying to pull away, but David's grip tightened around him and Daniel almost, _almost_, let out a whimper.

"You are not fine." David growled, his tone low and Daniel froze, his eyes snapping open. It almost matched the tone David used in his dream... when he yelled at him and broke him. "...Danny...?"

Daniel shook slightly, the dam holding in his emotions becoming weak. "I... I..." Daniel sniffled and his grip on David's shirt tightened. "D-damn it..." he let out a harsh breath that accompanied the words and he barely realized that David moved them so they were sitting on the floor against the kitchen counters.

"Love... please tell me what's wrong." David pleaded, moving one hand up to brush Daniel's hair from his eyes. "I hate seeing you like this... I feel so helpless..."

Daniel opened his eyes slowly and he looked up at David, the same emotions flashing through him as the same ones he felt in his nightmare and they only grew when he saw the worry, the confusion, and the love in David's eyes. So he decided to do the only thing he could think; he leaned forward and kissed David, tears crawling down his cheeks. "...please..." he whispered into kiss, "don't... don't leave me..."

"Why... why do you keep saying that...? Why am I ever going to leave you?" David asked, his arms wrapping tightly around Daniel again, and he put his forehead on Daniel's shoulder. "What exactly was your nightmare about...?"

"A... a wedding." Daniel finally relented, sighing softly as his dam broke, but he didn't feel like crying anymore. David frowned in confusion, but kept his mouth shut, waiting patiently for Daniel to continue. "It was... your wedding... w-with... with Shirley..." Daniel sniffled and David's eyes widened. "A-and... I tried... I tried to stop it... i-it felt so wrong..." Daniel sniffled and held tighter to David. "B-but... you... you were so angry... y-you... you..." Daniel choked on his words and finally, finally, he let the tears flow, unable to say anymore.

"Oh Danny..." David sighed, shaking his head. "That... that will never happen. Shirley and I... we don't love each other anymore. Daniel, I love you and only you." He murmured softly and Daniel sniffled in answer. "If I was to marry anyone, it would be you. My perfect, adorable, little Danny with your cute little laugh and your beautiful smile." David whispered, brushing his fingers through Daniel's hair before pulling him back a little kiss him. "Only you..."

"...b-but..." Daniel started, but was cut off.

"No, Daniel, you listen to me," David started sternly, "your mine, do you got that?" Daniel gave a shy nod, a blush on his cheeks and David smiled, "and I'm yours. I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever. I'll always be here, right by your side, okay, love?"

Daniel ducked his head, nodding, hiding a small smile and the ever darkening blush on his cheeks. "I... I love you, D-David..." Daniel sniffled, looking up at David and the older man smiled, and Daniel thought that he never looked so beautiful.

"I love you too, Danny..." David said, kissing him softly. "I'm not going anywhere..." he repeated and Daniel smiled, nodding his head.

"I... I know." And he did, at least now. And he'd never forget that, not in a million years.

* * *

...I don't exactly have anymore to say about this fic...

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
